


【双豹组】埃里克的黑猫

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [2]
Category: black panter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 设定战后埃里克没死





	【双豹组】埃里克的黑猫

**Author's Note:**

> 已坑

01.  
埃里克养了只黑猫。

特查拉，特查拉，埃里克用脚去够猫，却被猫咪叫着躲开。

埃里克突然后悔给这只猫起了这么个名字，他总觉得这只猫会突然凶巴巴地挠他一下，就像那天特查拉拿小刀捅他一样。

埃里克上网浏览起武器，我也要弄把刀再捅他一下。

特查拉像是感应到他的想法似的，又跑到埃里克脚边，用脖子蹭他的脚踝。  
该死的臭堂兄，埃里克捞起黑猫愤愤地想到，我干什么都要监视一下。  
特查拉像是不高兴地冲他喵了一声，好吧，是我自己把你捡进来的，埃里克认命地给特查拉挠起了脖子，谁让你可爱呢？

自从被苏睿救回来，再加上特查拉向世界公布瓦坎达的财富和知识后，埃里克已经没什么作妖的想法了。

其实还在他疗伤时，特查拉就向全国人民公布了他的身份，宣布他为贾达卡亲王。等他痊愈后亲自带他游览了整个瓦坎达王国，让人民熟悉一下他们的新亲王，还时不时地在一天的公事后拉他一起看夕阳。

哼，假惺惺的国王式关怀，这些有什么用？怎么不给我点重任！埃里克气呼呼地捏了下特查拉的肚子，小黑猫用肉垫推了他的手，喵了一声示意他继续好好给它挠肚子。

埃里克只好继续满足这只讨厌的小猫，真是和自己的堂兄一样黏人。

但实际上特查拉给了埃里克任务，他看埃里克在王国里闲逛并不是那么高兴，猜他可能在自己长大的地方更自在。于是派他和苏睿、娜吉雅一起去了美国，想着埃里克回到加州能开心点。

但结果是：并没有。

重新回到加州的埃里克心情复杂，尤其是看到小时候的那栋楼被特查拉买了下来用作联络中心后，埃里克严重怀疑这个表面上看起来一副大眼睛纯良模样的堂兄是在故意窝囊他。再加上工作内容和打架毫不相关，埃里克无聊得甚至想回去接着看夕阳了，总之，埃里克就是觉得特查拉在故意挫他锐气，愤愤不平地卷走了金库最靠门口的那一摞钱，埃里克离家出走了。

看你什么时候能在把我抓回来！

埃里克窝在出租屋里嚼着外卖披萨，上网看着特查拉奔波于各处的发言视频，突然门外响起了挠门声，细细的声音一直喵喵叫着。埃里克烦躁地冲门上砸了一瓶可乐，猫叫停了一会又传了进来。

好吧！埃里克用力地砸了一下空格键把视频暂停，以一种掀起飓风的气势大力拉开房门，一只浑身漆黑的小猫趴在门口，两只湿漉漉的圆眼睛看着他。

埃里克突然乐了，把猫捡进了房间。

就叫你特查拉了！

 

02.

埃里克本以为自己逃跑个两三天，就会惊动堂兄，令这位一国之君穿着黑豹战衣亲自跑来抓他，到时候他就只逃跑不抵抗，跑到楼顶上或者随便一处看起来能自杀的地方，做出一副威胁的样子声泪俱下地控诉他是个不称职的兄长。

其实埃里克也不知道自己要控诉什么，但是能靠谈条件换点好处，总是有益无害的嘛！台词什么的，都是可以现场发挥的。

然而，这都出走一星期了，别说特查拉本人了，连半个亲卫队的战士都没出现。

埃里克已经把特查拉这几天的公开讲话视频看了好几遍了，连他讲完这句话睫毛怎么动的都能记下来。无聊，埃里克把喝空的可乐易拉罐捏扁，一个远投准确地扔进了沙发另一头的垃圾桶里。

特查拉，四条腿会喵喵叫的那个，被他的动作惊觉的爬起来，跑到垃圾桶旁边立起两条腿往里看。

蠢猫，埃里克翘着腿看它失望地从垃圾桶旁边离开，舔干净了自己饭碗里的最后一点残渣，喵喵叫着跳到自己身上。

喵喵！好吧好吧我知道了，埃里克无奈地揉了揉特查拉到耳朵，我去给你买。

把猫领进家的时候，埃里克想着自己没几天就能回大厦了，也没准备多少猫粮猫砂，现在显然不够了。埃里克系好鞋带站在门口，看着特查拉向他走过来。不错，还知道送我我一下，埃里克好心情地把猫抱起来，举到自己额头的高度，来特查拉，亲一下。

埃里克刚把猫举到自己面前，脸还没凑过去，一个肉垫搭在了自己嘴上：特查拉用实际行动拒绝了他。

真烦人，埃里克冷着脸把猫放到地上，特查拉还毫不愧疚地坐在地上和他对视。

哼，埃里克狠狠地甩上门把尖叫地跳走的特查拉留在家里。

在家看了一周视频的埃里克虽然猜到了外界可能会因为瓦坎达的富庶而引起热议，但他实在没想到，会这么热——路过的报亭里一排看过去，报纸上全是自己便宜堂兄的大照片，旁边还配上各种大字：

“年轻国王与瓦坎达的秘密，是否是向世界宣战的前兆？”，放屁，他要是能宣战，我还会跟他决斗？

“瓦坎达与振金，究竟是谎言还是真实？”埃里克翻了白眼，白痴记者，我们就是有钱！

“英俊的国王！让我们共同欣赏特查拉殿下本周的穿搭！”这都什么玩意？他是个国王又不是模特！不过特查拉穿衣品味确实不错……

报摊老板看一个脏辫黑人小哥一直盯着那些报纸，忍不住上前推销起来，嘿朋友，你要是对瓦坎达国王感兴趣，我给你推荐这本杂志。

What The Fuck！埃里克愤怒了，杂志封面上的特查拉穿着瓦坎达的长袍，双手握拳交叉在胸前，脸上还涂了几道油彩，漆黑地瞳仁直视着镜头。埃里克攥着那本杂志，火气大得能掀翻报亭。

操！你有时间拍杂志！没有时间来抓我！

埃里克回头瞪视老板，眼睛几乎能喷出火来，有关他的所有杂志和报纸！统统给我来一份！

我这是为了研究敌人！绝不是对这个该死的特查拉感兴趣！埃里克卷着一大摞纸走向宠物店。

该死！我还得养家里的那只特查拉！

 

03.

 

宠物店店员眼睁睁地看着一位一脸杀意的黑人帅哥走了进来，腋下夹着一大卷报纸，瞪走所有笼子里喵喵叫着凑上来的小猫，恶狠狠地抓起两袋猫粮开始研究。

唔……看起来这么凶居然是个猫奴，我是不是该上前跟他推销一下？店员壮了壮胆子，咳咳，先生如果是要买猫粮的话，猫咪会更喜欢这一款。

埃里克怀疑地瞥了店员一眼，接过对方手里的猫粮，袋子上的小猫无辜地看着他，旁边印着几排大字：“呵护肠胃”、“多种营养成分”、“科学优质原料”。麻省理工的学习并没有教会埃里克怎么合理的挑选猫粮，他打算暂时相信他一下，如果特查拉不吃，就把这个该死的店员变成自己身上的新疤。

如果猫咪不吃的话，可以和之前的猫粮混在一起让它习惯一下，店员像是感受到了自己的生命威胁一样，急忙补充道。

还需要点猫薄荷吗，去毛球，助消化，猫咪最爱，还有这个逗猫棒我们卖得也很好。

毫无宠物店购物经验的埃里克就像个人傻钱多的铲屎官，把店员推荐的东西全部都买了一份，大包小包的扛回了出租屋。

偷拿出来的那沓钱只剩下最后几张，埃里克把所有东西砸在餐桌上，咔咔活动着自己的指节，咬牙切齿地看着报纸上的特查拉照片，我劝你最好快点来找我。

把新猫粮混进仅剩的旧猫粮里，埃里克满意地看着特查拉把小脑袋埋在盆里吃得津津有味，挠了挠黑猫的脖子，靠在沙发上打开报纸。

埃里克把无关的版面丢到一边，专心研究起自己堂兄所在的页面。

都是些无聊的新闻，千篇一律地介绍瓦坎达的真实面貌，毫无脑子地吹着这个年轻的国王多么英明睿智，把那句“睿者搭桥，愚者筑墙”写了一遍又一遍。当然也有些阴谋论家怀疑这是宣战的前兆，劝美国人不要相信特查拉这个野心勃勃的种族主义者。拜托，特查拉的照片就在上面，你看着他的大眼睛想一想再说话好吗？

黑猫特查拉吃饱了，喵喵叫着跳上了沙发，乖巧地坐在埃里克的大腿上，圆圆的黑眼睛好奇地看着自己莫名其妙发脾气的主人。埃里克摸着怀里毛绒绒的小家伙，长长的尾巴挠着自己的胳膊，还用脑袋蹭着他手心，埃里克暴躁的心情稍微了好了点，一手打开杂志翻到特查拉的那一页。

比起报纸上官方又严肃的政治信息，杂志的内容显然更贴近特查拉的生活。编辑详尽地放上了特查拉这一周以来所有的着装搭配，还放大了其中一些细小的部落花纹，大加称赞特查拉的好身材和好品味。接着又是些小道消息说什么特查拉似乎与神盾局女特工有私交，什么特查拉尚未结婚，什么特查拉似乎成为女性心中最英俊的黑人男性。

埃里克随便扫过，翻到了下一页——一张巨大的占了一整版的特查拉半裸照，特查拉脖子上戴着黑豹的牙饰项链，披着毛皮的长外套依靠在扶手椅上，眼睛随意地看别处，下半身穿的皮裤——埃里克看得出特查拉已经在努力调整姿势了，但在私处还是鼓起了一个难以忽视的突起。

埃里克仔细回想了一下自己和堂兄所有的接触记录，他想不出这个几乎每次都把扣子系到最顶端的国王，是怎么愿意在镜头前展现自己的半裸，甚至还穿着风骚的小高跟！

杂志和报纸被无情地丢到一边，埃里克打算逗逗自己面前的特查拉而不是去想那个不关心自己的“垃圾国王”。

带着一个卡通小老鼠的逗猫棒看起来挺可爱，埃里克在特查拉面前抖了抖，特查拉毫不理会。埃里克再次抖了抖，特查拉伸出爪子把玩具拨到一边，继续我行我素地趴着。如果猫也有表情的话，特查拉现在绝对会用看智障的表情盯着埃里克。

行吧，不理我是吧。

埃里克把逗猫棒撇到一边，抓起猫薄荷的小瓶子在特查拉脑袋上晃了晃。

特查拉像收到了什么信号一样，立刻爬了起来，急切地来回走，嘴里还不停地喵喵叫着，后腿站起来试图抓住那个小瓶，抓不到又在埃里克身上讨好地蹭来蹭去。

很好，埃里克掏出手机开始录像，镜头里的特查拉急得要死，使出浑身解数想要得到那一小瓶猫薄荷，终于等到玩心过去的埃里克大发慈悲地打开了塞子，欢呼着扑了上去把一整瓶都打翻撒出来。幸福地在薄荷堆里打着滚，像个吸毒的瘾君子狂舔着自己的宝贝毒品，尾巴翘起来又拍下去，一个正常音调地“喵”都叫不出来。

埃里克忍着笑看这只疯掉的小猫咪渐渐冷静下来，瘫在地上一动不动，沉浸在自己吸食过量后的幻象中。

他决定把它发在自己“killmonger”的脸书账号上：

“吸到猫薄荷傻掉的特查拉”，OK！


End file.
